


Finger Painting

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [10]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Doofus Rick is adorable, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic, Zeta-7 encourages the reader to paint





	Finger Painting

There were two canvases set side by side, next to the window which offered the best lighting. It was curious, seeing as he had never done this much painting in one sitting. Setting up two chairs, he encouraged you to join him. You? Oh no, you weren't an artist. 

The goal was to find freedom on this canvas, as it was all part of his stress management. Rick thought it might help if you tried it too. However, the challenge was to make a masterpiece with only the primary colors. You could do this, you knew how to paint inside the lines well enough.

Half an hour later, he had a lovely assortment of 

fruits floating down a river, and you had splotches of paint all over yourself, and random lines on the canvas. As much as you had tried, you hadn't produced a picture because you weren't that confident. It was slightly intimidating having to watch somebody make a masterpiece while all you knew was how to draw stick figures and doodles. Believe that you can do it cause you can do it, he said. 

You wanted to believe it, but you couldn't.

Truly, it made you anxious just to try to even imagine something great to paint on the canvas. This was like art class in high school all over again, when you tried to make a bunny, and instead you came out with something that looked like a shoe. Zeta-7 placed a hand on your shoulder and asked what was the matter, and you gestured between the two pieces. What you had made was crap, and you didn't want to continue. Compared to him, you just couldn't compete.

You apologized because you couldn't do it, since it usually took inspiration, and a cup of coffee to even encourage a sentence while writing, let alone to paint. It made you feel inadequate, and nobody should have to feel that way. So, he stopped using his paintbrush, and instead dipped his fingers into the paint. With care, he formed clouds, a sun in the sky, and mountains. Gently, he then took your hand, and with your permission slathered shades of colors, and asked you to create.

Well, anyone could finger paint. It wasn't going to be that pretty, but this was easier. You made a derpy looking tree, then you gave it a friend. In the end, all you had was a child's drawing, but it was your childish drawing.

Rick was so happy, and complimented your interesting use of red. His positivity was contagious, and after a while you even believed it wasn't that bad, though it still wasn't that great. Zeta-7 on the other hand, wanted to hang it on his wall when it dried, and you were shocked that he'd want to place that piece of garbage on the wall. However, because it was your artistic expression, there was a little piece of you in it, and it would be something he would remember you by.

He scratched the back of his neck, stealing glances, to gauge your response. Sweet creature, his sincerity was too much, in all the best ways. Whatever you had been feeling softened, and you thought about possibly trying it again. A look at your hands, and man, you were going to have to wash this mess off, but then a mischievous idea came to mind. You smeared the colorful mess all over his cheeks, and pressed a hand upon his heart.

He was shocked, confused even, but you poked his cheek to diffuse the situation. And being the sweet creature he was, he'd get over it, and you'd be not so sorry. Sometimes you just want to playfully tease, but he'd misunderstand. Cupping his cheek, you apologized, and you two captured each other's lips in generous exchanges. If he wanted your art, then he could have a child's drawing if that's what he desired, but you only wanted to color his world.

 


End file.
